


Awkward

by bkwrm523



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523
Summary: Castiel and the reader both have feelings for each other, but neither wants to believe it’s mutual!  Will either of them ever make a move?





	Awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Opening line is a prompt, and a quote from Brotherhood in Death by J.D. Robb

“The penis knows no shame.”

Castiel gives you a concerned look as you suddenly burst into a coughing fit, choking on your mouthful of food.  Sam stared at Castiel, eyes wide and shocked at the angel’s sudden announcement.  Dean just suppressed a chuckle, smirked, and pounded your back until you stopped talking.

“Wha-, uh, what, Cas?”  Sam asked.

“Well, I was just thinking.”  The angel continued to muse aloud, much to your growing horror.  “My vessel’s penis almost seems to have a mind of its own.  I see y/n performing the most mundane of activities, and they seem to gain its interest.  Just the other day, she was taking laundry out of the-”

You stood suddenly, your chair falling backwards to the floor in your haste to stand.  “I need a napkin, I’ll be right back.”  The excuse fell from your mouth easily and you hurried out of the room.  You went to the bunker’s kitchen, and proceeded to have an out-loud whispered argument with yourself.  You pitched your voice to be quiet, but it still came out in little screeches.  To be honest, you weren’t entirely sure what you were saying.  But having just heard that the Angel you were desperately in love with had gotten an erection from staring at your ass had been too much for your poor brain to handle.

“You okay?”  Sam’s voice came, and you spun to glance at the moose with huge eyes.  His voice was concerned, but a little strained with the awkwardness of the conversation.

“I-” you tried to answer, but struggled to get anything intelligible out.  “I can’t- he- goddamnit.”

Sam came over and hugged you, his larger frame easily dwarfing yours and enveloping you in his arms.  You wrapped your arms around his waist and laid your head against his chest, trying to slow your breathing as you enjoyed the hug.

“He didn’t mean anything by it.”  Sam began after a moment.  “It’s Cas; he doesn’t know-”

“Wait.”  You interrupted Sam, pulling back from the hug to look up at him.  “You think I was offended?”  Sam just blinked at you startled.  “Sam, I’ve been in love with him for awhile.   _That’s_ why I’m freaking out.”

“So…” Sam frowned and took a few steps back from you until he was leaning against the counter.  “Why don’t you make a move?”

“Because I’m human?  He’s not?”  You began, surprised he had to ask.  “He’d never be interested in  _me_.”  You glanced away from Sam and at the ground, wrapping your arms around your chest and getting caught in self loathing.

“He was just checking out your ass, remember?”  Sam’s wry tone drew you back to the present, and you looked back at him to see an eyebrow raised.

“So what?”  You shrugged, refusing to put any real meaning into Castiel’s earlier admission.  You didn’t think you could get over getting your hopes up just to have them come crashing down on you.  “That doesn’t mean anything, Sam.  If anything, it just means he likes my ass.  Nothing more.  Besides, I’m not much to look at.”  Sam frowned at your words, and opened his mouth to reply.  Before he could, there was a quiet whooshing flap noise, and suddenly Castiel was standing between you two.

“How can you say that?”  Castiel asked, sounding hurt and confused.  “You are beautiful.  How could you think otherwise?”

You and Sam were silent for a long moment, exchanging startled glances.

“Uh, Cas?  You know you’re not supposed to eavesdrop, right?”  Sam finally answered, sounding a little overwhelmed at the angel’s sudden entrance.

“Sam, how many times to I need to remind you and Dean that I’m an angel?”  Castiel sounded slightly amused, and a little exasperated as he looked over at Sam.  “I could hear you both from the library.”  You had to stifle a giggle, amused by the rare glimpse of Castiel’s sass.

“Uh, you know what?  I’m just gonna see if Dean needs any help.”  Sam said quickly.  Your eyes went wide and you gave Sam a panicked ‘don’t leave me!’ look.  He ignored it, and left the room quickly.

“Did you mean what you said?”  Castiel asked you, his blue eyes piercing yours and looking so earnestly  _hopeful_ that your heart went out to him.  “You- do you really love me?”  His voice was suddenly small and fragile, odd for such a powerful being.

“Oh, Cas.”  You said, unable to lie to those desperately pleading eyes.  “Yes.  I do love you.  I- we can be friends, though.  It’s okay.”  You looked away after your admission, no longer able to hold his gaze with your heart breaking.

“Why would we be just fri- oh.”  Castiel began a question, then stopped himself.  He moved forwards until he was standing so close you could feel his body heat, smell him (he always smelled like the outdoors, oddly; like sunshine and flowers and honey).  Your breath caught, and Castiel gripped your chin with one hand, moving your head until he forced you to look at him.

“I love you, too.”  Castiel reassured you.  You swallowed, mouth suddenly dry and you couldn’t find enough air.  “And we will definitely not be ‘just friends.’”  His eyes made your breath catch again, filling you with want at their expression of warring love and hunger.  “Let me make you feel how I see you.”  Castiel murmured.

“Y-yes.”  It took you a moment to stutter out the single word.  Standing in front of you was this incredible, beautiful, magnificent being that was so much  _more_ than human in ways you’d never be able to comprehend.  And all he wanted was you, to show you how much he loved you.

Castiel gave a grateful moan, wasting no time before he lunged for your mouth.  You gave a startled whimper, his chapped but surprisingly soft lips on yours and rough stubble scraping around your mouth feeling like heaven.  Castiel’s hands both cupped your face, holding you still as he kissed you so gently.  His tongue thrust into your mouth, dominating the kiss with skill that surprised you and drawing a gentle moan from you.  Your hands lifted and buried in his trenchcoat, clenching at the fabric in front of you in an effort to ground yourself.  Castiel moved, walking forwards until your butt hit the kitchen counter behind you.  His hips slotted against yours, grinding his clothed hard-on gently against your groin.  You whimpered,  _need_ for his length filling you awakening the coil of pleasure in your belly.

Castiel finally released your lips, leaving you gasping for breath.  He dropped his hands to the counter on either side of you, trapping you.  You leaned forwards, resting your head on his shoulder and tried to catch your breath.  Castiel moved his head, and you felt his stubbled mouth kiss behind your ear lightly, making all attempt at thought fly out of your head.

“I don’t have much experience with sex,” Castiel murmured, his lips so close to your ear that you could feel his breath on you as he spoke.  “You may need to tell me how to please you.”  His lips touched your neck again on the same spot, sucking until he drew a whimper and you were panting for breath.

“Cas,” you gasped, barely managing to get his name out.  Castiel hummed in pleasure, lips slowly traveling down your neck with nips and sucks.

“Hmmm.  I like it when you say my name like that.  Do it again.”  Castiel commanded you, his voice sounding mischievous.  You shuddered against him, this new more dominant side of him sending jolts of arousal through you.

“Nnnnnnggg… Cas, we, uh- ohh.”  You closed your eyes as Castiel’s lips reached a particularly sensitive spot.  Castiel made an eager noise and paused there, sucking hard and pressing himself into you.  Your breath came fast and you made little whines of tortured delight.  “Caaaaaas… we need- uhng.  We need to-” Dean would kill you both if you had sex in the kitchen.  But the sexy angelic shit knew exactly what he was doing, despite his protest of inexperience.

“I like this.”  Castiel murmured between intent sucks.  “I like you, helpless, pressed against me, writhing in pleasure because of me and calling my name.”  Castiel moved down your neck and found another spot, burying his face in you and sucking until you thrashed against him, your hands clawing at his shoulders.  “You can’t even speak properly.  I enjoy watching you try.”  You can’t see his face, but you can imagine the look on it.  The dry amusement he sometimes gets when he has the better of someone and  _knows_ it isn’t something you’ve seen often, but it has never failed to get you wet.

“Cas, not  _here_.”  You finally manage to blurt out over his merciless torture.  “We can’t do this in the kitchen.”

“Can’t we?  I’ve done research.  The kitchen is a very popular place for sex, according to the videos I’ve watched.”  Castiel asked, nipping sharply at your skin.  He attached his mouth to the same spot, sucking hard to soothe the skin.  You let out a long whine, stifling the urge to call his name.

“No, no, no.”  Castiel murmured.  “Don’t stifle anything.  I want to hear every sound you make.  I find it very arousing.  I like it when you call my name.”

“Casss,” you call, exasperated and amused.  “You-oooohhhh….”  You tried to protest, you really did.  But Castiel was much too adept at finding sensitive spots on your neck and paying lavish attention to them with his mouth.

“You’re not doing anything with your hands, man.  Start touching her breasts, or grab her ass.”  Dean’s voice startled you both, you gave a jump and Castiel paused his work on your neck.

“Dean.”  Castiel greeted the hunter without turning around, sounding annoyed.

“How long have you been standing there?”  You asked in a small voice, hidden behind Castiel’s larger frame.

“I dunno, a few minutes?  Nice job on her neck, Cas.  Atta boy.”  Dean congratulated Castiel, sounding proud.

“Thank you, Dean.”  Castiel replied calmly.  You wanted to bang your head against the counter.  This was not happening.  Castiel looked down at you, and his mouth twitched up in a smirk.  “I appreciate your advice, but I do not wish to allow you to see y/n naked.”

“Wait, you’ve already got her naked back there?”  Dean sounded excited.  He never received a reply, however; as Castiel’s wings flapped then, and you were both suddenly in your bedroom.

And you were both completely naked.

Castiel’s cock jut up from his pelvis, fully erect, enormous and eager.  Castiel looked you up and down hungrily as though you were made of chocolate.  His hands framed your hips lightly, steadying you as he walked forwards eagerly, backing you up until you reached the bed and sat down with a startled squeak.  Castiel released your hips as you sat, following you onto the bed until you lay down in the middle and he was on top of you, supporting his weight on one arm planted next to you and his legs wedged between yours.  He didn’t touch you for a long moment, just looked down at you.  The look on his face as he crawled after you onto the bed and then hovered over you, hungry and eager made you whimper as you felt another rush of arousal sweep through you.

“Dean’s advice and my research suggested that your neck and breasts are sensitive.  Is this correct?”  Castiel asked, confidence and a spark of mischief filling his eyes.

“Uh, yeah.”  You replied, growing slightly nervous.  As soon as you replied, you gasped, an entirely new sensation filling you.

A sort of tingling warmth that you only felt when he was healing you spread over your neck and breasts.  It could only be his grace.  Every inch of skin touched by his grace felt different from anything you’d ever felt.  It was as though he was touching, stroking, licking, and sucking on it all at once and more.

Your back arched as Castiel watched you with hungry, confident eyes.  One of your arms went to his shoulder, scratching uselessly at his skin.  The other buried in the sheets, grabbing a handful of blankets and tugging.

Castiel’s grace attacking you pulled you higher and higher, cries and whines leaving your lips and you grew dizzy.  He removed the hand clenching his shoulder, pulling it to his face and kissing and nuzzling the back lightly.  You tried to sit up, to reach for him, but his grace pushed you back down to the bed and kept you restrained.  You whimpered and whined, unbearably stimulated despite the fact that his hands weren’t touching you.  You tried to find your voice, to plead for him to use his hands on you, to stroke and caress anywhere he wanted, but your grace-fueled arousal held your voice prisoner.

“I  _am_ touching you.”  Castiel replied to your unspoken thought, sounding a little perturbed.  “My grace is an extension of my true form.  You humans… you are so fragile.  I have to be so careful with you, or you’ll break.”  Castiel continued to speak.  It was far from dirty talk, but the sound of wonder and surprised love in his voice was enough to spur you further towards your looming orgasm.  “I have grown to appreciate the ways I can affect you using my vessel.  But I prefer using my grace.  I feel so connected to you like this, feel your pleasure so much  _more_ with my grace.”  Castiel groaned above you, and you could almost feel the sound from where his mouth was pressed against your hand.  You hadn’t touched him at all, but he sounded  _wrecked_.  You opened your eyes, not sure when you’d squeezed them shut, to look up at him.  Your analysis of his voice was confirmed by his expression.  His eyes glowed a bright blue, and his hair was messy and askew.  His eyes were fixed on your body as he nuzzled and placed little kisses on your hand, drinking in your every thrash and twist as his grace teased you mercilessly.

You gasped his name as his grace left your neck and traveled down your stomach.  It felt like his hand trailing down, teasing your skin, but so much more.  Every inch of skin touched by his grace was grabbed, stroked, sucked, and stimulated.  When he finally reached your pussy, you cried out, your noise almost obscuring his moan.

“You’re so wet…”  Castiel groaned your name.  “All because of me?”  You tried to reply, but his grace entered you, filling you totally and brushing and stroking every inch of you it touched until you were about to come, and he hadn’t even started thrusting yet.

“There she is,” Castiel growled.  He’d dropped your hand and planted his other hand on your other side, grasping your face gently and forcing you to look at him inches from you.  His grace tweaked your nipples sharply, making you cry out.  The grace-cock pulled slowly out of you, accompanied by your whimpers.

He slammed his grace back inside of you, thrusting suddenly hard and fast.  As turned on as you already were, it didn’t take many thrusts before you came, screaming his name with his glowing blue eyes fixed on your face.  Your eyes squeezed shut, tears leaking from them as you thrashed uncontrollably in his hold.  Your pussy tightened around nothing and spasmed forcefully.  His grace continued to pump you, thrusting into your thrashing hips and drawing out every ounce of pleasure as your senses whited out and all you could do was feel.

You gradually came back to yourself after he finally let you plummett.  Castiel’s hand was stroking your face gently, and he looked tender and awed.

“You’re so beautiful when you come,” Castiel murmured softly, pulling an involuntary smile from you.  He leaned down and kissed you gently, moaning softly as his tongue dipped into your mouth.

You gasped, suddenly feeling his grace brush your outer lips.  Castiel smirked, absorbing the noise, and his grace pulled at your outer lips lightly, sucking on them.  You whimpered, wiggling beneath him and trying to escape the caress on your poor, overstimulated pussy.

“Where are you going?”  Castiel murmured.  His grace barely dipped inside of you, drawing another gasp as your hips involuntarily thrusted into him.  “I think you like this more than you’ll admit.”  Castiel said, pulling away from the kiss and giving you a smug, intense look.  Your hands clawed at his shoulders as he barely pushed his grace inside you, the tendrils greedily grabbing at your insides and suckling, quickly restarting the coil of pleasure in you until you were thrashing and whining beneath him.

“Cas,” you managed to gasp out a plea.  “Please, need you.”

“You have me.”  Castiel replied cheekily.  His grace thrust further in, suddenly brushing firmly against a spot that made you cry and arch into him.  Castiel’s breath caught, and his grace latched onto that spot and rubbed and sucked until you saw stars.

“Your cock.”  You whined finally, barely managing the words under the torturous pleasure.  “Need your cock, p-please!”  You were close, so close.  You tried to hold back your orgasm, needing him inside you.

“Hmmm.”  Castiel hummed thoughtfully, then made a grumpy-sounding noise and pulled his grace from you.  Your back thumped back down to the bed, and you gasped for breath in warring gratitude and disappointment at the cessation of stimulation.  Castiel moved on top of you, lining his pelvis up with yours.  His eyes met yours for an instant, before he slammed his cock home in you.  You screamed, already unbearably tormented by his grace, unable to stop your orgasm.

“Fuck!”  Castiel swore aloud, the curse coming from an actual  _angel_ somehow incredibly hot.  He thrust into you, his hard cock pumping you as little tendrils of his grace found your neck, your clit and stroked determinedly, drawing out your orgasm until you were weak beneath him and looking up with wide blue eyes.

Castiel’s cock was still rock hard inside of you.

Castiel groaned torturously, placing a quick, chaste kiss on your lips, before his hips pulled back again and resumed the powerful thrusts.  The bed squeaked and rocked as Castiel drove into you, his cock filling and stretching you deliriously full.  You wrapped your legs around his waist, heels digging into his ass as you tried to push him closer, push his cock deeper into you.  Castiel grunted, and you felt his grace again.  Tendrils touched your neck, breasts, clit, and stroked and suckled until you were crying his name beneath him.

“Can’t last,” Castiel groaned above you, his eyes squeezed shut.  His voice sounded deliciously rough and low and  _wrecked_ as the angel barely held onto control.  His cock brushed your gspot, and you thrashed and screamed his name.  Castiel’s eyes popped open, moaning beautifully at the sound of you saying his name.  His eyes were glowing again.

“There.”  Castiel growled, needy and feral.  “ _There_ she is.”  His hips thrust harder into your gspot, and a distant part of your brain worried if the bed would last.  Your climax grabbed you and shook you, however, shoving all such thoughts out of your head.

You screamed his name again and came, your pussy clenching and strangling his cock.  A faint whine grew in the room as you heard Castiel yell, growing louder and louder.  A few lightbulbs in the room shattered suddenly as Castiel roared your name and exploded inside you.  His climax ripped through yours, pulling you from where you were almost starting to fall and throwing you back higher then you’d been yet.  His grace grabbed you, more to hold you than to stimulate you further, and you probably annoyed the hell out of Sam and Dean as you thrashed and screamed your angel’s name for the heavens to hear.

You didn’t realize you’d blacked out until you woke up.  It was some time later, and you were still in your bedroom in the bunker.  The room was dark, and you lay on your side.  You saw the lamp on the nightstand in front of you, and its bulb was still intact.  Either it had stayed intact, or Castiel had changed it somehow.  A warm body was spooned behind you, holding you close and lightly stroking your hip with the top hand.

“You’re awake.”  Castiel’s voice came, behind you and near your ear.  You smiled, too tired and sore to attempt turning around to face him.

“Mmmm.  That was…” you trailed off, lacking words to describe how amazing sex with your angel had been.

“I very much enjoyed it as well.”  Castiel replied, and you could hear the smile in his voice.  You started to speak, then hesitated a moment, not sure how to phrase what you wanted to say next.  There was a pause, then Castiel nuzzled your hair.  “What’s wrong?”  Castiel asked, sensing your thoughts.

“Nothing’s wrong.”  You hastened to reassure him, not wanting him to worry.  “I just….”

“If you are wondering if this makes us ‘officially’ a couple, then that depends on you.”  Castiel replied, reading your thoughts as usual.  “I would like us to be, but I do not want to put any pressure on you.”

“Yes!”  You blurted out without thinking.  You blushed immediately, accompanied by his chuckles from behind you.  “I mean, I would like that too, Cassie.”

“Mmmmm,” Castiel hummed, the hand resting on top of your waist moving to circle your hips and pulling you closer.  “ _My_ human.  Y/n… I love you.”

“I love you, too.”  The words were easy to say now, safe in his arms.


End file.
